Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a light-emitting device capable of increasing the light-emitting area and method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a light-emitting device, such as a high-voltage light-emitting device, a bridge circuit connecting two light-emitting units is generally needed to be formed on a slope structure to improve the adhesion capability of metal during evaporation process, and to avoid the disconnection of the metal line or the peeling of the metal during the lift-off process of the photoresist. In a conventional light-emitting device, the method of the slope structure is generally to form photoresist pattern on the semiconductor by using photolithography, and then to etch the semiconductor and the photoresist by using an Inductively Coupled Plasma (ICP) process and a Reactive-Ion Etching (RIE) process. However, during the etching process using the photoresist, it is apt to remove excessive amounts of the semiconductor material and light-emitting material, which results in the shrinkage of the light-emitting area and increases the production cost. Besides, in the conventional light-emitting device, due to poor capability of the bridge circuit adhering to the insulating layer, it is readily to cause voids or even defects formed in the bridge circuit during the process, and the electrical conductivity is further affected.
Therefore, so far providing a solution for increasing the light-emitting area and increasing the adhesion capability of the conductive layer is still in demand.